


Cooling Off

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie needs more love, F/M, PWP, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: Charlie can't resist teasing you and you can't resist him either.





	Cooling Off

Right, that’s it, it’s simply too hot to keep working!” You sign in relief, having realised this some time ago, but not wanting to be the first to complain. You put down the portion of tent you were trying to assemble and smile at Charlie. He’d always put you at ease and you’d know him forever, well since you were 11, which is how Mrs Weasley had roped you, and everyone else she’d ever met, into helping with her only daughters wedding. 

“So…” you asked hesitantly, “what shall we do instead? Everyone else is out, it’s just the two of us.” you say with a smile, just happy to spend time with him again after his many years in Romania. 

“Well I do have one idea, but, nah, I don’t think you’ll go for it” He says with an awkward smile. “What? Why not?” you reply slightly puzzled. “Well, you’ve always been so, um, well behaved,” he replies even more awkwardly. “Are you calling me boring Weasley?” You say with mock offence and he replies instantly “no, no, of course not, just a little straight laced, maybe?”

“Okay, fine, whatever it is, I’m in, I’ll do it.” You say before you can even stop yourself. He smiles at your confidence “Ha ha, that’s my girl” he says’ not realising he’s called you his. “Well I thought as it’s so hot we could cool off in the lake, a spot of skinny dipping, without an audience.”

You blush furiously “Why not just take off your jeans and shirt but leave your boxers on, you are wearing boxers aren’t you?” The blush that paints his freckled face, tells you he clearly isn’t and you can’t help but realise how much you like the thought of him being naked. “Well, okay then” you reply with more confidence than you feel, “but on one condition, you go first.” He smiles at your boldness and leads you over towards the water. 

He stands facing you, his physical job leaving him confident with his heavily muscled body. He slowly peels of his sweat soaked shirt as his strong freckled body is slowly revealed to you, slightly flushed from the heat and your attention. Your eyes meet his as he slowly unbuttons his jeans. He blushes and lowers his eyes unable to keep eye contact with you. Your eyes instinctively follow his, travelling down his body until you’re staring directly at his semi erect cock. Your mouth falls open and you can’t help but wonder what his stiffening thickness would feel like inside you. 

He jumps into the water, trying to hide his erection from you, knowing it’s about to get much harder for him. He turns to you with a smug grin on his face, “Okay, your turn.” You swallow roughly finally aware of what he’s so happy about. His eyes eagerly follow your fingers as they undo the buttons on the front of your dress. You shrug your dress off letting it fall to the floor as you stand in front of him in just your underwear. 

His eyes run over your skin with an eager smile. You reach round to unclasp your bra when your eyes meet his and he realises how uncomfortable you are. “Look, I’ve been taught better than this, why don’t I just turn round and let you-” Splash! You cut him off by jumping into the water, so’s to avoid any further embarrassment. You smile coyly at him enjoying the way a pink blush spreads over his tanned and freckled skin, he goes to speak but the silence is broken by the unmistakable sound of his mother’s voice “GEORGE WESLEY, WHERE ARE YOU GEORGE!” 

Charlie panics, “shit! This is not good, quick, into the potting shed.” You go for your clothes but he stops you “there’s no time, we have to hide, right now!” You both rush out the water, and run naked into the potting shed. You both squeeze inside the small space, no bigger than a cupboard, desperately trying to hide from the Weasley matriarch. 

You giggle nervously at your ridiculous situation but when your eyes meet his the mood changes instantly. His strong arms pull you towards him and you press your lips to his. His muscular body feels so good flush against your own and he moans into the kiss as your naked body presses up against his straining erection. 

He easily lifts you onto the small table and your legs naturally tighten round his waist. He presses teasing kisses to your neck before moving down your body and pulling gently on your nipple just as he enters you. You throw your head back and moan loudly at the feeling of being stretched round him. He chuckles softly as he pulls your face into his neck, trying to keep you quiet. His teeth nip at your ear as he whispers “I promise next time, I’ll have you screaming my name, babe.” You moan into his neck “please Charlie, just fuck me.”

He adjusts his hips before slamming into you relentlessly, your fingers dig into his broad shoulders and you can’t help but bite down on his neck. You moan at the feeling of his hot skin pressed against your own, all your senses heightened by the risk of getting caught. 

His lips move back to sucking and nipping your peaked nipples as his hand moves between you, his rough fingers pressing harshly on your clit. Your screams are muffled as you bite down harder on his neck. His hips speed up and the pleasure burns through you as you cum round his thick cock. His body jerks against you as he spills deep inside you, grunting your name as he tries to keep quiet.

You pull back from his embrace and smile as you realise the state you’re both in. You’re both flushed red, sweating from the heat and covered in soil from the potting shed. “Um, we should probably get cleaned up and, well, dressed” you say, suddenly shy about what just happened. He chuckles at you “are you kidding, I’m not letting you get away from me ever again!”

He lifts you in his arms, opens the shed door and playfully throws you back in the water. He follows you into he water with a smile. His arms circling yours from behind as he kisses your neck whilst mumbling “Now what were you saying about clothes again, I really wasn’t listening!”


End file.
